Their Night at the Inn
by Rescuemama2007
Summary: Picking up the story from where Will and Sonny leave the Kiriakis mansion and head to the Salem Inn for their mini-honeymoon. *Mature content included, so please avoid this story if that doesn't interest you.*


_A/N: Just another one-shot that I couldn't stop writing in my head and eventually had to put on paper. We got wonderful #WilSon wedding moments this last week but so far, have seen none of their mini-honeymoon. So, my story picks up after our boys leave the Kiriakis mansion and head to the Salem Inn. ***This does include mature content - M/M intimacy - so beware and pass it by if that doesn't interest you.*** Thanks for all your support!_

* * *

"William Horton, checking in."

The newlyweds stood at the front desk of the Salem Inn, ready to get to their room so they could change out of tuxes, relax and get started on their mini-honeymoon. Sonny had their suitcase in one hand and his other arm was around Will's waist. Ever since they officially became "husbands for life", they haven't been able to stop touching each other. They're not openly groping, but instead using every opportunity to share a kiss, hold hands, put an arm around another, rest a hand on a leg, just to stay connected.

"I'm sorry, Horton?" the front desk clerk verified his name again.

"Yes. Or it might be under Sonny Kiriakis? This was booked by my Mom and soon to be step-dad EJ Dimera." Will thought that perhaps throwing the Kiriakis and Dimera names out there might jog a memory.

"Oh, here you are," she said as she knit her eyebrows together. "Just one second Mr. Dimera-"

"Mr. Horton," he corrected.

"Right, I'm sorry, Mr. Horton, I have to check on something with my manager. Please excuse me for a moment." Without even waiting for Will or Sonny to oblige, she was off to the back office.

"That's a little strange," mumbled Sonny to Will as soon as she left.

"It is. I'm just wondering what my Mom and EJ planned..." Will was pretty convinced that the delay was more about EJ's expectations for their room than anything else. They were sure EJ demanded everything be perfect for them.

A tall gentleman with slicked-back dark hair emerged from the back with their original clerk. She looked awfully nervous. He got right down to business. "I'm Stanley, the manager here. I am sorry, Mr. Horton, but your room is not quite ready yet."

"Really? It's 8 pm. Isn't your check-in time 3 o'clock?"

"Yes, it is, however, there were some special circumstances surrounding this room, sir. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but if you'd like to sit at the bar, we will be glad to get your luggage to your room once it's ready. It shouldn't be too long."

Another staff member came around to take their luggage and Stanley escorted them to a small table near the bar. "Please get these gentlemen whatever they want on the house," he explained to the bartender.

"Thank you, Stanley."

"Sure. Now are we celebrating something special?" Will found that particularly odd. Not only were they in their tuxedos, and probably had some glitter still stuck in their hair, but they were also supposed to be in the Inn's Honeymoon Suite, which supposedly his Mom and EJ had decked out in style. That sort of screamed "special occasion" in Will's opinion, but he guessed that Stanley was probably just making polite conversation.

Sonny was a little taken aback, too. "Yes, we are. Will and I just got married. That's why we are in the Honeymoon Suite."

"Of course. Although lots of folks come through here and stay in that suite even if it's not their honeymoon."

"I'm sure," Sonny was trying to be polite. As a manager in the hospitality industry, he was always critical of how customers were treated by service personnel. So far he was not impressed. "But in this case, it _is_ our honeymoon, and we'd really like to get to it."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'll leave the two of you so I can check on your room status." Stanley nodded to them and shuffled out of the bar.

"Here you go," the bartender set two glasses of champagne on Will and Sonny's table.

"Thanks, but we didn't order these," Will explained.

"No, these drinks were bought for you and are sent with sincerest congratulations from the couple over there," he pointed to a man and woman who seemed to be around retirement age, and they waved and raised their own glasses.

"Wow, thank you," Sonny said, tapped his glass against Will's and gestured back to the couple. Within seconds, the man and woman who sent the drinks were standing at their table.

"Congratulations you two," the woman gushed. "I'm Rose and this is my husband Jim. We saw your announcement in the local paper, and we are thrilled you were able to marry right here in Salem."

"Thank you so much. I'm Will Horton and this is my par-wait, this is my husband, Sonny Kiriakis."

All four shook hands politely.

"Nice to meet you," Jim grumbled. It was clear his wife was the more social one of the two.

"Yes, it sure is!" she exclaimed. "Our daughter is gay, too. We live just outside of Salem and understand how closed-minded this little town can be sometimes. It hasn't always been easy for her, and I imagine it's been the same for you both."

"Well, just like your daughter, we both have been blessed with supportive parents and family members," Sonny said kindly. He was always so very charming.

"Oh, that's so nice of you to say! We've tried to do our best. She is our only daughter! I hope she finds someone who makes her happy like you have. Anyway, we just wanted to say Congratulations to you both, and we hope you have a wonderful life together, right Jim?"

"What? Oh, right," he managed and she glared at him briefly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Horton?" Stanley suddenly appeared at our table, trying to squeeze his way in between Rose and Jim. "Your room is now ready. I apologize for the inconvenience. When you are finished here, your luggage is upstairs for you already. Here are your keys. Please have a wonderful stay with us, and let me know if there is anything else you need."

"Thank you," Sonny and Will said in stereo and stood to leave.

"Well, we better let you boys get to your room now! I'm sure you are exhausted from your big day!" Rose grabbed her husband's arm.

"Yes, and I'm sure they don't want to sit here all night listening to you, Rose," Jim scolded her under his breath.

"Oh Jim! I was just being friendly!"

"I'm glad you did stop by Rose, Jim, the champagne was lovely, and we enjoyed meeting you both," Will reached out to shake both of their hands. "And please tell your daughter to stay true to herself, and she will eventually find love. Give her our best."

"Yes, please do," Sonny added.

"Okay, well off you go!" Rose sang as the couple walked out of the bar, lacing their fingers together as they headed to the elevator up to their room. As soon as the doors closed, Will sighed and rested his head against the elevator wall.

"I thought she was going to follow us up to our room."

Sonny chuckled. "C'mon Will, she was just being friendly. I thought she was nice."

"Oh, I think she was really nice. But I also think she could have talked to us all night long. And I'm sorry, I kind of had my mind set on spending the night of my wedding alone with you...my new husband." Will had a twinkle in his eye, and he smiled widely at Sonny.

"Oh! Is that it? So, we _are_ celebrating something special?" Sonny teased, shoving Will gently in the shoulder.

"Um, yeah! You think I get dressed up like this every day?" Will knew Sonny was kidding, but he enjoyed playing along. They both were extremely happy and carefree and loved teasing each other.

"Mmmmm, you do look awfully good in that tux Mr. Horton."

"You think so? Because I was going to say the same thing about you Mr. Kiriakis. Except I'm ready for a change in attire, and I'd really like to see you **out** of that tux."

"You would? I think that can be arranged." Sonny wiggled his eyebrows and his beautiful smile reached all the way to the corners of his eyes. Sonny started loosening his bow tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Um, you can wait until we are in the room to undress, dear. I don't want everyone seeing how hot my new husband is," Will said as they arrived at the door to their suite. He entered his keycard and was about to open the door when Sonny stopped him.

"Wait! Aren't I supposed to carry you over the threshold or something?"

Will snorted. "No. Plus, I think that happens when we get home."

"Oh," Sonny seemed slightly disappointed.

"You really are more traditional than I thought." Will stood there watching Sonny. "How would we determine who carries whom anyway?" Will asked curiously.

"Well, I think since I asked you to marry me, that I get to carry you."

"Hmmm, I'm not sure I buy that logic. Typically it's the man who carries the woman, but let's say that she asked him to marry her. Would she have to do the carrying then?"

"I don't know. The man probably still would. He's usually the stronger one..."

"If that is the case, then _I_ should carry _you_ because I'm stronger than you are," Will concluded matter-of-factly and started to open the door.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say? You think you're stronger than I am?" Sonny challenged, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, I do get a chance to work out more often. You have to spend so much time sitting at the bar sipping coffee, managing your Club."

"You're serious, aren't you Horton? Do we need to test our strength? Have a competition to see who's truly stronger?"

"Excuse me," Sonny and Will were interrupted by a woman standing next to them with a tray. Her name tag read 'Marianna' and she was dressed in hotel employee attire. "I have a delivery from room service for Will and Sonny. Is that you?" She looked back and forth between the squabbling couple.

"Yes, sorry, I'm Sonny and this is my husband, Will. We'll be glad to take that inside."

"Actually, I am directed to put it in the room, no exceptions. I have to set up the table. These are very specific orders," Marianna explained.

"Okay, so I guess that means we need to open the door and go in, right Sonny?" Will smirked and went once again to enter his keycard into the slot.

"No, no, no! We haven't resolved this yet, Will!"

"Um, resolved what? Perhaps I can be of assistance? Extraordinary service is our goal here at the Salem Inn."

"Alright, maybe you can help us, Marianna," Sonny conceded much to Will's chagrin.

"Mari, you can call me Mari."

"Fine. Mari, here's the deal. There's this time-honored tradition of being carried over the threshold after getting married. Typically it's the groom carrying the bride, but in our situation, obviously no bride - two grooms. So, who does the carrying? Don't you think it should be the one who proposed? Like it's that person's honor, since he put himself out there first." Sonny was very persuasive. Maybe he should have become an attorney like his father.

"Or maybe it should be the one who walked down the aisle first, you know like the groom usually does and then waits for the bride?"

"No, that's totally not fair; we flipped a coin for that."

"Regardless, in that situation, I was sort of the groom," Will asserted.

"Will, why can't you just let me do this?"

"Okay, wait, hold up you two," Mari had to interject quite forcefully with the way they were bickering. "What if one of you carries over this threshold and the other carries over the threshold at your house?" For a moment that quieted the men as they mulled around her idea. "Or," Mari continued excitedly as an idea just came to her, "what if you both carry each other over the threshold? One carries, you go in, share a kiss maybe, and then come out so the other can do the same?"

Will laughed out loud. "That sounds a bit ridiculous, doesn't it Son?"

Sonny nodded but seemed deep in thought. "Maybe. But it would solve our problem. We'd both get the chance to do it...and then we could do it again when we get home tomorrow."

"You're serious?" Will looked at his husband like he was joking.

"Very," was all Sonny said.

Will just stared at him for a minute. Shaking his head, he agreed. "Okay, then. Do you want to carry me first?"

Sonny got a huge grin on his face. "I'd love to."

Mari watched as Sonny sized Will up planning exactly how he was going to go about lifting him in the smoothest, most romantic way. Finally Sonny put one hand around Will's waist and the other underneath his knees and picked him up, having to back up a couple of steps to regain his balance.

"You okay there Sonny?" Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck, hoping maybe that would help.

"Yep," Sonny groaned before settling Will more comfortably in his arms. "I am good! Okay, now do you have your keycard handy?"

"No, I put it back in my pocket. This is your deal, right, you're supposed to open the door and carry me across the threshold."

"I thought at least you'd help me by opening the door..."

"I got it!" Mari shouted over their raised voices as she inserted her keycard and opened the door.

"Thanks, Mari," Sonny said sweetly, sticking his tongue out at Will. Will gave him a similar look and then they both started to giggle. The giggle turned into laughter which turned into gut-splitting hilarity, all while Sonny was still holding Will.

"You better get in there, babe," Will said breathlessly, "before you drop me." And with that, Sonny walked them both to the door, stepped gently from the hallway into their room, and set Will down. Staring each other in the eyes, Sonny leaned in for a sweet, tender kiss. Will hummed as he lifted his fingers to tangle in Sonny's hair.

"Uhhummm," Mari interrupted from the hallway. "I'm just going to come in now, set everything up, and then I can leave you two alone, how does that sound?"

"Sure, that sounds great," and Sonny and Will stepped to the side so she could get by them with her tray.

They both took the moment to stop and check out their room. It was absolutely beautiful, very fit for a honeymoon suite. The drapes were still open and looked out at the Inn's garden, subtly lit for the perfect evening stroll. The middle of the room had a small table, set for two, which is where Mari started her set-up. In the far corner was a hot tub, with a view of the garden if you wanted or of the large flat screen television, if you wanted that instead. There was a small fridge and microwave along with a coffee maker sitting on the counter next to bottles of water and snacks, and a large bouquet of calla lilies. They looked just like the ones that decorated the mansion for their ceremony.

Around the corner just a bit was the bathroom followed by another gorgeous room with a king-sized bed right in the middle. The bed was stacked with pillows in different shades of gray and red and the duvet was dark charcoal with a black paisley print. The entire room couldn't be viewed from where they were, but both could tell the space was amazing and a wonderful gift from Will's Mom and EJ.

"So, here we have various fruits, some chocolate sauce for dipping, sparkling wine and a bottle of port. In the refrigerator are artisan cheeses and a few spreadable jams. My particular favorite is the guava with a thin slice of asiago...it's perfection on a cracker, in my opinion."

"Wow, your Mom and EJ really outdid themselves," Sonny took Will's hand and squeezed.

"You'll find all the other usual stuff in the fridge and drawers. If there is anything else I can do, please ring room service, #8 on your phone, and I'll be right up." Mari grabbed her now empty tray and headed for the door. Looking back at Will and Sonny she said, "well, aren't you coming too?"

"Wh-why?" Sonny was confused. The decadence of the room and food before him must have caused a momentary brain lapse.

"Uh, it's my turn to carry you over the threshold, remember?" Will teasingly jogged his memory. "Gosh, I know you're older than me, but I didn't think you'd be losing your memory already."

"Shut up, Will."

Will tugged at Sonny's hand and they followed Mari out the door of their room back into the hallway.

"Do you want me to open the door again?" she asked before leaving.

"Nope. I've got this all planned out," and with that, Will hoisted Sonny up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, pulled the keycard from his jacket pocket and easily carried his husband back into their room. Sonny was so flabbergasted that he couldn't even protest. He just laughed and played along, enjoying the moment, being carefree and happy, after one of the best days of his life.

"Good night you two!" Mari sang from the hallway giving a small wave. Sonny, whose head was hanging close to Will's waist, looked up and waved back. 'Thank you' he mouthed as the door shut behind them.

Instead of setting Sonny down as soon as they got back into the room, Will carried him back through the short hallway and into the bedroom, depositing him unceremoniously onto the enormous bed.

"Will!" Sonny shouted through his laughter as he landed on the soft mattress.

"Oh, I like seeing you there, my love." Will wiggled his eyebrows and leered at his husband.

"It's missing something though," Sonny teased, pretending to look around.

"Oh yeah...what's that?"

Sitting up abruptly Sonny grabbed Will by the waist and pulled him right on top of him. "You!"

"I was hoping I could join you. The bed looks super comfortable, and I am so very tired," Will feigned a yawn, rolling off of Sonny to curl up with a pillow. Sonny was right behind him though, spooning Will from behind. He softly caressed Will's chest through his shirt and moved his lips to Will's ear.

"I hate to break it to you, husband of mine," Sonny whispered, nibbling lightly on the tender skin below Will's earlobe.

"Uh huh," was all Will could manage as Sonny continued his journey down Will's jawline and back up to his delicate lobe. Biting a little harder Will cried out and Sonny quickly soothed the sting with his tongue and moist lips.

"This bed may be good for sleeping, but we're not going to be doing much of that while we're here."

Will felt that familiar tingling start in his stomach and quickly spread to his groin. He turned over to face Sonny and stared at him, his breathing becoming ragged. "Is that so," he asked finally, moving his eyes to Sonny's lips.

"Yes, it is," Sonny nodded, his lips parting slightly so he could lick them with his tongue.

That was it for Will. He lunged forward, capturing Sonny's lips in a searing kiss. They both opened their mouths to welcome the other in, and without breaking the kiss, they started to undress each other.

First came their jackets, which Sonny somewhat delicately laid at the end of the bed. Then came the shirts, buttons being opened at record pace. At one point Will got so anxious he even popped a couple off of Sonny's shirt. Neither seemed to care.

"Don't you want some of that food she just set up for us?" Sonny asked when he finally got a chance to breathe. Will's hands were on Sonny's belt buckle and as soon as he had his zipper down, Will reached in to palm his growing hardness. "Shit, Will! I guess not!"

Pulling Sonny's pants all the way down and off, he tossed them to the floor before returning his hand to the bulge hidden in Sonny's underwear. "This is what I want, Son, I want you. Now."

"Okay," Sonny responded helping Will undress the rest of the way. They both lay there on top of the paisley comforter, taking in the glorious beauty of the other. Sonny's fingertips traced the contours of Will's chest as Will brushed the hair from Sonny's forehead.

"Let's get under the covers, shall we?" Will asked softly. "You know what they say about the germs on these things in hotels..."

"Nice, Will, thanks for ruining the moment," Sonny chided.

"Trust me," Will said as they pulled back the duvet and laid down on fresh, white sheets, "I know just what to do to get you right back there."

And without hesitation, Will put his hand back on Sonny's cock. He slid down and quickly replaced his hand with his mouth. He teased Sonny's clothed length with his lips and tongue, blowing warm air which caused Sonny to twitch.

"Shit, Will, that feels amazing. Take my boxers off, will you? And while you're at it, take yours off too."

"Demanding aren't we?" Will lifted his head briefly. "What if I'm not ready for you to be totally naked?"

"Dammit, Will, please! I need to feel your skin against mine."

Will smiled victoriously and slowly slid Sonny's boxers down, releasing his stiff cock. Will stood to take his own underwear off, and as Sonny watched attentively, his hand moved to touch himself. He stroked lightly as Will disrobed and stood before him in all his wonderful tanned, muscled glory.

Will took a step towards him and Sonny sprang forward, his lips finding Will's engorged length. It took Will completely by surprise and he moaned loudly as Sonny took him in, hallowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Sonny pulled off of him with a pop and pulled Will on top of him. They touched from head to toe; foreheads pressed together, shoulders, chests, hips, cocks desperately rubbing together, legs entangled as they fought to find the best angle that allowed them the most friction.

"Yes!" Sonny called out into the room, his voice bouncing off the walls.

"What do you want, Sonny," Will panted as they continued to kiss sloppily.

"Whatever you want, Will." Sonny was always so accommodating.

"I asked **you** what **you** want, and **you** need to tell me," Will demanded.

Sonny's eyes opened wide. He wasn't used to Will barking orders when they made love, but it was turning him on immensely and at that point, he was eager to tell Will exactly what he wanted.

"I want your mouth on me, Will, and then I want to bury myself deep inside you."

Will's breath hitched hearing Sonny's desires flow so easily from his lips. "Okay my love, I will give you all of that and much more."

Will's head dipped back down to Sonny's torso, placing wet kisses on the edges of his hip bones. He followed the 'v' until his nose was buried in the coarse hair between Sonny's legs. Will inhaled deeply, taking in all that was Sonny - the sweetness of his almond soap, the muskiness of Sonny's sweat and the tanginess of his desire. The scents intermingled and filled Will's nose making him light-headed. He loved everything about Sonny, there wasn't one thing he would change, but what he loved most about Sonny was the way he smelled...especially when he was deeply aroused.

Taking Sonny into his mouth, Will ran his tongue up and down and circled the tip, lapping up the saltiness of his pre-cum. Sonny tried to lay still, but with Will's mouth working him that way, he couldn't help but writhe underneath. His hips involuntarily jerked up, plunging his cock down Will's throat. Will was blessed with the lack of any sort of gag reflex, so he just took Sonny all in without hesitation. Sonny reached down to hold Will's head still, fucking his mouth with abandon.

"God, I love your lips, your mouth..." Sonny let his words trail off as Will tightened his lips around Sonny's shaft. "Fuck!" he cried out and suddenly withdrew from Will's mouth.

"What's wrong?" a startled Will glanced up at his husband apologetically.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Sonny responded and pulled Will up so they were eye-level. "I just don't want to cum until I'm inside of you, okay?"

Will nodded and smiled. "Well, then you better get me prepared babe."

"Yes. I better." Sonny rose from the bed and walked to the closet, where their suitcase was. Unzipping the front pocket, he pulled out the supplies he stashed there the day before and carried them quickly back to the bed. Will had pulled himself up near the headboard and was propped against the pillows. Smiling invitingly at Sonny, he slowly spread his legs wide, exposing his perfect pink entrance. Sonny inhaled sharply and moved with urgency to join Will on the bed.

Popping open the bottle of lube, he coated his fingers before slipping one into Will. A hiss escaped Will's lips as he adjusted to Sonny's finger. As Sonny moved in and out gently, Will loosened and was soon ready for more.

"Another, Sonny, please," he begged and Sonny entered him with a second finger. "Yes!" Will cried as Sonny moved and stroked. Will threw his head back and moaned, and Sonny just watched as his gorgeous husband shuddered under his touch, making Sonny's heart race and his hardness ache with need. "Now, Son..."

"Are you sure, Will? I can add one more..."

"No!" Will shouted. "I don't need another finger, Sonny, what I need is your beautiful cock inside of me."

"Shit, Will," Sonny gasped. He hurriedly poured some more lube into his hand and coated himself with it. Tossing the bottle aside, he positioned himself atop of Will and lined his cock up to Will's hole. Pushing inside, Sonny realized in that fleeting moment that this was the first time they were making love as husbands. He paused briefly before moving again. "Will, open your eyes love," Sonny whispered. "You know how much I love you, right?"

"Of course I do, Sonny. And I love you too."

"I just wanted you to hear that as we make love for the first time as husbands."

The corners of Will's mouth turned up in a slight smile, and his eyes filled with tears. Reaching up, he combed his fingers delicately through the sides of Sonny's hair. "Oh my god, you are the most amazing person I have ever known. How did I ever get so lucky to marry you?"

"I'm the lucky one, Will. You are so beautiful and smart and kind and you brought Arianna into my life..."

"I guess we both got pretty lucky then."

"Yeah. I'm so excited to be spending the rest of my life with you. I intend on doing whatever I can to make sure you are always happy."

"I know you will, Sonny." Will pulled him in for tender kiss, filled with love and adoration. "And you can start making me happy by moving those hips..."

"You got it," Sonny said and lifted his hips slowly before thrusting back inside Will. Will cried out and wrapped his legs around Sonny's waist.

"Yes, Son, yes, harder!"

As Sonny pounded into Will, he watched his husband as his mouth opened and closed with pleasure. Shifting slightly, Sonny drove his cock back inside Will, hitting with perfect aim, Will's sweet spot. "Fuck! Yes!" Will's voice was hoarse and Sonny could tell he was getting close.

"Touch yourself, Will," Sonny coaxed, taking Will's hand and bringing it down to his leaking shaft. He helped Will at first, wrapping his hand around Will's, around his cock. "Yes, oh god, Will, I'm close."

"I am too," Will whispered trying to catch his breath. Sonny continued his relentless rhythm as Will stroked and pumped himself. The feel of being inside Will along with the visual of him with his gorgeous cock in his own hand fast forwarded Sonny's climax.

"Yes, yes, Will, I'm going to cum. Oh my god, please cum with me."

"I'm ready, Son..."

Pulling out of Will so just the very tip of his cock was inside, he took a deep breath and plunged one more time deep, hitting the perfect place. He felt his stomach tighten and he clenched his jaw, willing himself to hold out until just the right moment. He felt Will constrict and the sensation of that tightness pushed Sonny over the edge. "Cum with me..."

"Ahhhhh! Oh god..." Will let go and exploded all over his hand and chest and Sonny's stomach. At the same time he felt Sonny's release inside of him as he screamed into the darkened hotel room.

Sonny continued to move in and out until he had completely emptied inside of Will. With one last push, he collapsed on top of Will, laying his head on his chest right over his heart. It was beating wildly, and Sonny smiled knowing that his heart was speeding at the same out of control pace.

He laid there for several minutes, listening to the sounds of Will's body, relishing in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Will was running his clean hand up and down Sonny's back when they heard the knock at the door. Reluctantly they both got up, slipped on robes they found in the closet and quickly cleaned themselves up in the bathroom.

"We'll be right there," Sonny called out as there was a second knock on the door.

Will wiped his hands on the towel and walked into the front room to the door. Glancing out the peep hole, he asked, "who is it?"

"Room service. Will, Sonny - it's Mari again. I have another delivery for you two."

Opening the door, he welcomed Mari back into the room.

"This is a present for the two of you from a guy named T. He said it's exactly what you'd expect from him."

Sonny came up behind Will and snaked an arm around his waist. "Typical T, I think I probably can guess what's in there."

Will rolled his eyes. "Me, too."

"And this is a bottle of wine sent from a Mr. and Mrs. Kiriakis, and this is a menu for breakfast. Just complete your order and hang it outside on your door handle. We'll pick it up sometime tonight and then bring it to you freshly prepared at the time you request." Mari looked back and forth between the newlyweds. "I see you found our complimentary robes. Does that mean you tried out the hot tub?"

"Um, not quite yet," Sonny replied pulling Will a little closer to him.

"That's next on our list, though," Will looked at Sonny and winked.

"Good. It's lovely in there. I see you haven't touched your food yet either," Mari gestured to the spread on the table, which was still set up exactly how she left it.

"Yeah," Will blushed and looked down at the floor.

"That's next on our list, too." Sonny chimed in sensing his husband's discomfort.

"Do you want me to pack it up? Put some things back in the fridge for you?"

"No, Mari," Sonny shook his head. "Thanks for the offer though. I'm actually feeling hungry, so I'm going to eat some of this wonderful food."

"Okay. Well, as I said before, if you need anything, call." Mari opened up the door. "Please eat, you need to keep your strength up," she teased and closed the door behind her.

Sonny laughed and he opened the box T had sent. Just as they suspected; it was filled with flavored lotions, lubricants, a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, a toy that looked kind of like a suction and a pair of matching animal print g-strings.

"Nice. Always classy, T," Will picked up the handcuffs and one of the g-strings.

"Yes, however, I am thinking that you, my sexy husband, will look pretty amazing in those," Sonny gestured with his eyes to the underwear Will was still holding.

"Hmmm, funny, I was thinking the same about you." Will leaned in towards Sonny and kissed him. Sonny threw the present from T on the counter, brought one hand to Will's neck and with the other, grabbed Will's ass.

"So," Sonny murmured against Will's lips, "are we going for the hot tub now?"

"Actually, I think we should listen to Mari and eat a little something."

"Okay, you think we need to keep our strength up, huh?"

"I sure do," Will said holding up the handcuffs. "Plus, you're going to need all the energy you can get to try to get out of these!"

"Why do you get to handcuff me?" Sonny asked indignantly.

"Ah, because I have them in my hand right now."

"But I pulled them out of the box first," Sonny countered.

"Doesn't matter," Will shrugged his shoulders apathetically.

"It matters to me."

"Well, you got to carry me over the threshold first..."

"So you think you deserve to handcuff me first then?"

"Wait!" Will stopped the argument from going any further. "Remember Mari's idea? That seemed to work pretty well to resolve our previous issue."

Sonny smiled and nodded. "I like that. We can share the handcuffs...take turns."

"Sounds like a good solution to me."

"I'm just glad he included two of those g-strings. That way we don't have to fight over them." Sonny took out the other pair and twirled them on his finger.

"Wow, fruit, chocolate, wine, champagne, hot tub, flavored lotions and toys? We're going to have a busy night, babe," Will said as he watched the spinning underwear.

"Told you, my dear husband, we might be in that bed, but we won't be sleeping," Sonny took Will in his ams and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"Well then, my dear husband, we better get going." Will backed away slightly just so he could untie his robe. He let it fall to the floor and proceeded to put the leopard print g-string on. Sonny watched in awe, mouth agape, as this gorgeous man of his walked over to the table and bit into a strawberry, licking the juices from his lips.

"So, are you just going to stare at me or are you going to join me?"

"Uh, um, I-I'm going to join you." Sonny's hands trembled as he untied his robe and dropped it to the floor next to Will's. Grabbing the other g-string, he hobbled over to Will, slipping his legs into the tiny underwear. He walked a bit awkwardly, trying to adjust the strings. "How can you stand the string, you know, up there?"

"I can't," replied Will with a smile. "It's driving me crazy too. That's why we wear boxers."

"Definitely!" They both laughed out loud.

Sonny took Will's left hand and focused on his wedding ring. "Will, I love you so much. You make me so happy. We are going to have a great life together."

"And I love you," Will gently turned the band on Sonny's ring finger. "Thank you for all you do...for who you are...who we are together. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Lucky for you, you'll never have to." The couple kissed, lips moving deliberately and firmly over each other's. Suddenly Will pulled away.

"Shit, this underwear is driving me crazy. I have to take them off." He ripped them off as quickly as he could.

"Me too!" Sonny agreed ridding himself of his matching g-string.

"Hot tub?" Will asked feeding himself another berry.

"You're on!" Sonny replied eating a few grapes. "I'll pour us some wine, put together a plate of food if you start the water."

"You got it." Will walked over to the tub and turned on the water. He stood there taking in the room, the special touches his Mom and EJ added to an already amazing room. He was so engrossed in thought that he didn't even hear Sonny come up behind him.

Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's waist and rested his head on Will's shoulder. "This has been quite the day, hasn't it."

Will nodded. "You know, no matter how messed up our families are, we always seem to come together when it counts. With the exception of my Mom and your Mom battling it out to give the first toast, the feuding families of Salem put all of that aside today"

"I know, and for once, the wedding wasn't interrupted by the drama that has become standard for nuptials in Salem."

"Everything was perfect."

Sonny kissed Will on his shoulder blade and pulled him closer. "It was. And you are perfect, my love."

"No, _you_ are perfect!"

"Are we going to do this again Horton? How about we say that _we_ are perfect! Can we agree on that?"

"I suppose," Will laughed and rested his head back against Sonny's.

"You are my world, Will, and I love you so much."

"You are the man of my dreams, Sonny, and I love you so much."

Will paused to survey the water level in the tub. Breaking away from Sonny's embrace, Will turned off the water and started up the jets. "Ready to get in?"

"Sure, you go first."

"No, you go first! Tell me if it's hot enough."

"Will..."

"Sonny..."

"How about-"

"We go together!" they laughed as they spoke the words simultaneously.

The couple settled in the tub easily, enjoying the heat of the water and the soothing rhythm of the jets.

Sonny reached over to grab their glasses of wine. Handing one to Will, he lifted his and spoke. "To us, together as husbands for life."

Will smiled and kissed his husband lovingly and longingly. "Husbands for life." And together, they both drank to that.

**THE END**


End file.
